You Already Know The Word I Use For You
is the thirteenth episode and finale of SRorgs: Hick's Cayes, the twenty-second season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. =The Story= This Season on… SURVIVOR 18 new castaways were brought to the Hick’s Cayes off the coast of Belize for a pirate-themed season. A brand new twist, the Pirate’s Curse, was announced. Captain and Scarlet quickly found Hidden Immunity Idols… which they’ve managed to hold onto for the entire game. On Koh-i-Noor, an early alliance dominated the tribe. But a losing streak forced them to turn on their own. After Koh-i-Noor finally began to win challenges… JD took control on La Peregrina. At the merge, La Peregrina went in up numbers, but the Curse of Separation changed Koh-i-Noor’s fate as they gained majority on one side and Fruit had the merge idol to survive on the other. However, a confrontation between JD, Robert, and Gwen saved JD but created one of the biggest feuds of the game. When Tiger played the middle between the two tribes, a cross-tribal coalition formed, taking out Tiger and Gwen. At the Final 6, JD was everyone’s target, but when he won immunity, Aidan set his sights on Captain. While Captain tried to gun for Fruit. Realizing she was in trouble, Fruit made a last-minute pitch to flip the votes on Aidan. And he was blindsided in a 4-1-1 vote. Now, 5 players remain… BRAY An early social threat, Bray has played an under-the-radar game throughout the merge, and is seen as JD’s follower. With only two votes left before the Final Tribal Council, can he differentiate his game and escape JD’s shadow? CAPTAIN He’s held on to an idol for the entire game, and has been biding his time to make a move on JD. A mid-tier threat throughout the season, can Captain pull out all the stops and seal the deal with a strong endgame, or is he doomed to lose to the larger threats of the season? FRUIT For rounds, Fruit has been convinced that she won’t make it past the Final 5 with all of the idols in the game, and that if she does, she’ll lose at the end to ally Scarlet. After finally taking control of a vote herself last round, can Fruit use that momentum to make it to the end and win for herself, or is she doomed to play second fiddle to Scarlet? JD He’s been playing the big threat game from the beginning, and managed to get past almost every obstacle in his way. However, his gameplay has made him enemies along the way. Can JD push through to the end when everyone wants him out, and can he overcome his enemies on the jury to win at the end if he does? SCARLET Scarlet has been seen as a leader of the Koh-i-Noor side of the alliance, and has an idol to get her past the Final 5. However, without strong challenge skills, does she have any hope of making it to the end and boasting her strong social game? 5 remain. But only one can win the title of Sole Survivor. Night 34 Fruit is ecstatic that her plan to flip the votes on Aidan worked. Day 35 JD throws Captain under the bus as the one who voted for Fruit. Bray considers whether he may still have a path to win the game. Fruit feels the pressure to keep the next immunity out of JD’s hands Day 36 Captain wins the immunity challenge. Scarlet convinces JD that Fruit has had the merge idol all along, and Jaison never left with it. Bray sees this as the perfect chance to finally turn on JD. JD attempts to convince both Captain and Fruit to idol him. However, Fruit’s idol is fake. Captain, however, sees merit to the idea. As Tribal Council approaches, JD attempts to keep all his deals straight. Tribal Council The Votes 5th Place Final Words Night 36 Arriving back to camp, Scarlet is pissed. Bray is not happy that his flip was stopped short. Day 37 JD sets his sights on the Final Immunity Challenge. The Final 4 proceeds to the Rites of Passage. NOZ QUINCY CARTER PEASANT ROBERT ALICE JAISON TIGER GWEN AIDAN FRUIT Day 38 Narrowly, Captain wins the Final Immunity Challenge. The vote is not so clear to Bray, however. Going into the vote, Scarlet is confident she has Bray on her side. Tribal Council   Scarlet turns back to the Final 3. 4th Place Final Words Day 39 Final Tribal Council Opening Speeches Jury Questioning The Votes Tiger is shown voting for JD. Aidan is shown voting for Bray. Months Later The hosts arrive into the finale on a pirate ship that moves a short distance in an on-stage wave pool. At the live reunion, Scarlet is named the Fan Favorite.